Sometimes it's not easy to love
by Lory Meyers
Summary: Temari racconta il suo rapporto con Gaara.


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e i suoi personaggi appartengono a Masashi Kishimoto. Io li ho solamente usati per i miei sporchi comodi.  
E... sì, Yashamaru è un uomo (maledetta Plama èé), e quindi ho modificato un pochino la storia._

**Sometimes it's not easy to love**

È difficile essere figlia del Kazekage. Tremendamente difficile. Tutti ti trattano con grande rispetto, ma non perché ti rispettino veramente. Hanno solo paura di lui. E di Gaara. Sono tutti dei codardi schifosi, qui.

Mi piacerebbe scappare, a volte. Andare dove voglio, fare quello che voglio, essere una ninja a modo mio. Ma non posso, sono destinata a servire il mio villaggio. È il volere di mio padre. Se scappassi mi troverebbero, e mi ucciderebbero, senza pietà. Lo so, perché so che mio padre ha provato ad uccidere Gaara, qualche anno fa.

Naturalmente non ci è riuscito.

Come è potuto essere tanto stupido? Pensare di poterlo fare fuori con un ninja di così basso livello come Yashamaru. Nemmeno lui ci sarebbe riuscito, questa è la verità. Figuriamoci nostro zio.

Faceva il doppio gioco, Yashamaru. Ha meritato di morire, come nessun'altro potrebbe meritarlo. Perché, in parte, è colpa sua se Gaara è diventato quello che è oggi. Lo ha illuso, gli ha fatto credere di essere amato, e invece... Invece lo odiava. Lo ha sempre odiato. E dalla notte in cui ha provato ad assassinarlo, la notte in cui lui è morto, Gaara è peggiorato. Il mostro ha iniziato ad uscire allo scoperto.

C'è stato un periodo, prima che succedesse il fattaccio, in cui ho creduto che, piano piano, sarebbe riuscito a domarlo. Ho pensato che ce la potesse fare davvero, perché riuscivo a vedere nei suoi occhi l'ingenuità e la dolcezza di un bambino, e la crudeltà del mostro sembrava essere svanita.

Ricordo che provai ad avvicinarmi a lui, in quel periodo.

Sin da piccoli, io e Kankuro avevamo sempre cercato di evitarlo, di rivolgergli la parola il meno possibile.

Non lo odiavamo, no. O, almeno, io non lo odiavo.

Non lo odiavo per aver ucciso nostra madre, in fondo io ero piccola, e la ricordo a malapena.

Però mi faceva paura.

Tutti nel villaggio lo guardavano con grande terrore, i bambini si rifiutavano di avvicinarsi a lui e, appena lo avvistavano, anche da molto lontano, iniziavano a gridare «Arriva il figlio del Kazekage!», e si dileguavano.

Credo di essermi lasciata influenzare.

Ma poi... Poi un giorno lo sentii che parlava con Yashamaru. E che piangeva.

E per la prima volta, da quando era nato, riuscii a considerarlo un bambino, e non più un mostro. Un bambino bisognoso di affetto, un bambino che, come ogni altro bambino della sua età, voleva giocare, voleva farsi degli amici.

Mi sentii in colpa. Io e Kankuro lo avevamo sempre trascurato, ed eravamo i suoi fratelli più grandi, quelli che avrebbero dovuto prendersi cura di lui, dal momento che non aveva la madre, e che suo padre lo considerava un pericolo per il villaggio.

Ne parlai con Kankuro. E la sua risposta fu

«Che vada al diavolo. Non ho intenzione di avvicinarmi a lui, a meno che io non ne sia obbligato.»

Però io volli provarci lo stesso.

Una sera, appena tornata dagli allenamenti, intravidi la sua ombra, sul tetto della nostra casa. Saliva spesso sul tetto, e trascorreva delle notti intere lassù. Lo sentivo rientrare appena spuntava il sole. Non so cosa facesse. E non ho mai avuto il coraggio di andare a controllare.

Quella sera, però, decisi di salire.

Era seduto, immobile, e guardava il cielo.

Avevo paura, tremavo dalla testa ai piedi, ma presi il respiro, mi feci coraggio, e dissi:

«Ho preparato dei Ramen. Se ti vanno, puoi scendere a mangiare con noi, Gaara.»

Appena ebbi finito di parlare, lui si girò.

Rimasi immobilizzata. Temevo che mi avrebbe assalita da un momento all'altro.

Invece, mi sorrise. Mi sorrise e rispose:

«Grazie, Temari.»

Mangiammo insieme, quella sera, la prima volta da quando era nato. Kankuro era molto infastidito dalla presenza di Gaara, ma non mi importava.

Passarono diverse settimane, e sembrava che il nostro rapporto stesse andando davvero bene. Anche Kankuro sembrava avere ceduto un po'. Ero molto fiduciosa.

Finché arrivo _quella_ notte.

Venni svegliata da grida terribili, grida che mi facevano gelare il sangue.

Scesi dal letto e mi precipitai fuori casa.

Un edificio non molto lontano dalla nostra casa era in fiamme. Il fumo che saliva era nero come la pece, e oscurava la luna. L'aria era irrespirabile.

Quando il fumo iniziò a diradarsi, vidi qualcosa che usciva da esso... Qualcosa di enorme, con una coda lunga almeno un centinaio di metri. Rimasi a guardarlo muoversi con gli occhi spalancati. Volevo scappare, ma le mie gambe non riuscivano a muoversi.

Venni "risvegliata" dopo qualche istante da un grido di mio padre che, correndo verso il mostro, esclamò:

«Si è trasformato! Dobbiamo fare qualcosa, o distruggerà il villaggio!»

Allora capii. Il sigillo che teneva quel mostro rinchiuso dentro Gaara si era spezzato. Mi girai per scappare. Non volevo rivederlo neppure per un altro secondo. Era orribile.

Ma mio padre chiamò: «Temari, Kankuro! Radunate tutti i jounin del villaggio!»

Non risposi subito. Guardai mio padre, spaventata.

«Immediatamente!», disse.

«Sì, padre!», rispose Kankuro e, prendendomi per un polso, mi trascinò via con sé.

Dopo aver corso per qualche minuto mi ripresi. Guardai Kankuro. Aveva uno sguardo deciso. Uno sguardo da ninja. Eravamo stati mandati in missione. La nostra prima missione.

Ci separammo ed andammo a svegliare tutti.

Alla fine, stremata, mi ritrovai sola in un vicolo. Sentii un altro grido. Era ancora quel mostro. Dentro di me ricominciò a crescere la paura. Ero sola, senza nessuno vicino, senza Kankuro che mi desse coraggio, senza niente a cui potermi aggrappare.

Mi raggomitolai in mezzo ai bidoni della spazzatura e iniziai a piangere. Con le mani premute sulle orecchie e la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia, piansi tutta la notte, finché non mi addormentai.

Mi svegliò Kankuro, il giorno dopo.

«Ti ho trovata, finalmente», disse.

«K-Kankuro... Cos'è successo?», gli chiesi.

«È tutto finito.», rispose.

Tornammo a casa. Mio padre mi disse che Gaara era nella sua stanza. Non ebbi il coraggio di chiedere altro.

Non osai avvicinarmi a Gaara per molto tempo, dopo quell'incidente.

Tutti gli sforzi che avevo fatto si erano rivelati inutili. Alla fine, la paura aveva preso nuovamente il sopravvento.

Ancora oggi ho paura di lui. Il fatto che siamo nella stessa squadra non mi tranquillizza più di tanto. Cerco di non contraddirlo, e cerco di fare quello che mi viene ordinato. Se mi ordinano di proteggerlo, lo faccio. Ma non riesco ad amarlo come si dovrebbe amare un fratello. È troppo difficile.


End file.
